


Extra Credit

by Smutterella



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+, wizardess heart - Fandom
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Lingerie, Orgasm, Smut, all characters are depicted as 18+, dirty - Freeform, joel in a dress, joel in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Cthula stared at the ceiling of Joel’s dorm room, her ears flooded with the roar of her blood pumping. She was hot all over and knew her face was probably the shade of a ripe tomato. If she could time travel and tell herself at the beginning of this week that this particular day was going to happen, she would’ve laughed. But life was full of surprises and who knew giving Joel a little encouragement would result to this?





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are depicted as 18+ in this work and future works. 
> 
> I really love the idea of Joel enjoying lingerie and dresses. His route was interesting and I like to think that even though he spends the whole route proving how much of a man he is, that MC reassures him that no matter what he does or what he wears, he'll always be a man in her eyes. So, technically, this can be seen as after endgame fun times. Don't worry no spoilers. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

 

Cthula stared at the ceiling of Joel’s dorm room, her ears flooded with the roar of her blood pumping. She was hot all over and knew her face was probably the shade of a ripe tomato. If she could time travel and tell herself at the beginning of this week that this particular day was going to happen, she would’ve laughed. But life was full of surprises and who knew giving Joel a little encouragement would result to this?

She gulped when she became fully aware of Joel’s body on top of her. His beautiful face flooded her vision, his mismatched eyes glowing with excitement. He had finished hitching up his skirt and Cthula’s and was positioning his crotch over hers.

Skirt was the correct term, because Joel was wearing a loose teal summer dress. He had mentioned wearing such clothing, which Cthula showed a lot of interest in. She never much cared for strict gender roles and honestly, she believed Joel would look good in anything. She didn’t realize how much her opinion mattered to Joel and how wide she opened a new door in their relationship.

By the middle of the week, Joel was inviting Cthula over and showing off some outfits he smuggled in. Then it came to today, where not only did he wear a new outfit, but revealed the new panties and stockings he bought. He lowered his dress and began carrying a typical conversation, but Cthula couldn’t focus at all. That was when Joel switched gears and to Cthula’s embarrassment, she followed eagerly.

Joel moaned softly when his crotch pressed against Cthula’s. “If I would’ve known you liked this, I would’ve done this much sooner,” he chuckled and placed his hands on either side of her head.

“I-it’s a surprise for me too.” Cthula gulped again when Joel slowly rubbed his covered bulge back and forth against her heat. “J-joel, I’m not making this weird, am I?”

He snorted. “That question kind of made it weird.”

“I mean...I’m not perverting what you love doing, right?” Cthula gasped when Joel kissed her forehead.

“You’re truly beautiful inside and out, Cthula,” Joel murmured and lightly bumped his forehead against hers. “If it’ll help you to relax and enjoy the ride, no you’re not perverting anything. If anyone’s being dirty, it’s me.”

“G-goo-OOD!” Cthula yelped when Joel lifted his head away from her and began humping.

“Ohh, Cthula,” Joel moaned deeply. “I’m very filthy,” he drawled out and clutched the bedsheets.

Cthula whimpered from the sparks of pleasure igniting deep inside her. Having Joel’s confirmation made her feel a lot less guilty about being turned on by him wearing panties and stockings. It was a matching set; white with little blue bows on the tops.

She glanced at Joel’s legs and saw the bows quivering from his humping. Then she looked up at Joel and noticed how flushed his face had gotten. He locked eyes with her and winked, before loudly moaning and panting.

“J-joel, what if someone hears?” Cthula voiced between her own gasps.

The bed was squeaking now and it was still daytime, a student or even someone higher could stumble upon them.

“But your heat is bliss,” Joel groaned, not once stopping his pace. “Let them see us. Mmmngh, w-what if a teacher came in, aahhh yeah,” he released a short laugh, “bet they’d be confu-ooh-sed seeing two pretty girls humping it out in the boys’ dorm.” He bit his lip, then let out another deep moan. “Mmmm, I wouldn’t stop, Cthula. You feel too good.”

“Aah, Joel.” Cthula clenched her eyes shut when her underwear got soaked. Hearing his dirty talk was too much and now she was breathing heavily.

“That’s it, mmm, you soaked my panties, Cthula,” he panted and hungrily kissed Cthula on the mouth.

“S-sorry,” she rasped after Joel let her take a breath.

Joel shook his head, which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “Don’t be. I’m so happy you, aaahhh, love this.” He sat back, but still continued thrusting his hips. His balls and bottom of his shaft were rubbing against Cthula’s folds.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Cthula cried out as she watched Joel lift his dress up, revealing the damp panties and his cock poking out.

“Unngh, Cthula, I love how much you’re staring,” Joel growled happily and then fell forward.

Cthula sighed when she felt all of Joel’s cock sliding against her heat. “Joel, you’re beautiful,” she murmured and in the heat of the moment, lightly grazed her fingernails over Joel’s stocking-covered thighs.

Joel was teetering off the edge after feeling her nails scraping against his thighs. “Hah, hah, hah!” He panted against Cthula’s neck. The moment his balls tightened, Joel fell back and cried out.

His cum shot out all over his stomach and dress. He let out one last groan after the final, thickest strand spewed out, before slumping. “Oh my God, Cthula, only you could do this to me,” Joel wheezed and unbuttoned his dress.

“G-good?” Cthula sat up against the headboard, wincing because she had squirted when Joel orgasmed. Now she was feeling the uncomfortably cold wetness.

Joel gave a shaky thumbs up and then wobbled on all fours to Cthula. “I love you, Cthula,” he said tiredly and curled up next to her.

“Aww, I love you too, Joel.” Cthula shifted so that she was laying next to him.

There was some silence, before Cthula spoke up again.

“Um, Joel?”

“Hmm?” Joel didn’t even bother to open his eyes.

“Aren’t you going to, uh, clean that off?”

“Would eat it, but too tired, I’ll shower later.”

“E-eat?!”  Cthula squeaked.

Joel smiled and held one of Cthula’s hands, allowing sleep to claim him for once.

 

* * *

 

**Here's the sequel:[Eyes on Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12030492)~!**


End file.
